


Day

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually Kurt and Blaine, however tired they were, were able to sleep the full night through, solely because of the calming effect each other's bodies had on them, especially after being married for such a long time. Today was not one of those nights, apparently. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 4:Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed, so please let me know about any mistakes you find! Thanks in advance.

Usually Kurt and Blaine, however tired they were, were able to sleep the full night through, solely because of the calming effect each other's bodies had on them, especially after being married for such a long time.

Today was not one of those nights, apparently.

~*~

Kurt is tired. Like, really, really tired. He had a very stressful and demanding day, because there was a problem with the lighting during rehearshal, and the director made them stay longer, waiting for the problem to be solved, all the while rehearshing again and again for about three hours. So, once again, Kurt is tired. Bone-deep exhausted.

Blaine, on the other hand, is not. In fact, he's wide awake. He's wide awake and he _won't. stop. talking_.

"But _Kurt_ , the word 'day' is just so _weird_ , and its idioms mean the exact same thing! No, but think about it. Day to day, day by day, day after day. And really, you can make a sentence and have the word 'day' in it so many times. Okay, okay, let me show you." Blaine cleared his throat slightly, as if preparing for a giant speech.

"I think about you day in, day out. Day after day, when I'm slaving over homework, and on my days off as well. Day by day, I have to ask for notes from my classmates because I daydream through the lectures, my mind filled with images of you. My day to day daydreaming is getting a bit out of hand, you know. But still, the best thing in the world, the thing that makes my day, is coming home to you. Day and night I await for the words _I love you_ to leave your lips, and it makes my heart and stomach flutter to know that all I have to do to hear them is just say _I love you_ as well."

Kurt glared at the ceiling, willing himself to not snap at Blaine for waking him up yet again, even though a part - a big, big part- of him was swooning so hard right now if he were standing he would have fallen to his knees. Instead, he said

"That wasn't one sentence. And homework? Lecture notes? We're not in NYADA anymore Blaine. And would you just keep quiet?"

"Kurt!" he exclaimed indignantly. "I was trying to be romantic! You just have to pretend, come on!"

"Blaine? Okay, let me make this clear to you. I love you, I really, really do, but if you don't stop talking right now I will not responsible for my actions." Kurt said, though not harshly.

Blaine remained silent for a few seconds. Kurt let out a breath and relaxed against the bed. He cuddled up to Blaine, nuzzling his face into his chest, just in case Blaine thought he was actually mad.

"The word day is overly used though, and most of its idioms are still useless." Blaine said quietly but fiercely.

Kurt grabbed his pillow and hit Blaine in the face with it, tickling him a little for good measure. They both slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/134527128215/day for anyone interested.


End file.
